Number 0
by XXanime.manga-it-calls-meXX
Summary: Stark is reunited with his sister Rin OC after they have been seperated for 20 years due to Rin's secret problem. Now that she is back Las Noches is in an uproar.Grimmjow X OC TRILOGY PART 1 sorry i suck at summary : but read it anyway please X3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach (the manga not Clorox bleach) lol but I do own my OC, Rin (she's mine and none of you can have her!)

**Danielle**: hey people. If ya read my other story, 'Angel?' you would know that I said I was gunna wright another story. Well here it is :3 I hope you don't think it's crap ;_; please leave a review and tell me what ya think~

**Warning**: there is cursing, and OOCness.

**READ THIS TO UNDERTAND WHERE THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AND WHATS GOING ON**: this story takes place after Aizen, Gin, and Tousen left Soul Society, but eleven months before Grimmjow and his fraction go to the world of the living. The only people who know about Rin (the main character) are Stark, Lilinette, Aizen, Gin, Tousen, and Barragan. Everyone else has no clue as to who she is. Stark and Lilinette have been separated from Rin for 20 years due to Rin's secret problem. Now that she is back Las Noches is in an uproar.

* * *

_Number 0_

_Chapter 1: I'm back mutha fucker_

"Aouuuuuuuu!"

In the middle of the night all of the espada and arrancar heard a sudden howl from outside. Nobody knew where or who it came from except a handful of them. Stark, who knew this sound by heart has been yearning to hear it since he has been separated from it. Even Lilinette recognized whose voice it came from.

"Stark! She came back!" said Lilinette jumping with glee

"I'll be back. You stay here while I check this out ok?" Lilinette herd the excitement in Stark's voice so she nodded her head and stayed put. Once Stark opened his door he was startled to find Ulquiorra in front of him.

"Lord Aizen has called a meeting. Now." Stark nodded his head and almost bolted to the meeting room. This even shocked Ulquiorra (even though he didn't show it). Just the thought of seeing Stark wide awake sent shivers down his spine. It just wasn't normal for him.

Once Stark got to the meeting room he was a little surprised to see that no one was there yet. About five minutes later all the espada where present and Aizen, Gin, and Tousen arrived. Aizen, finally seated in his throne/chair says,

"My precious espada, I know wondering why I called a meeting at this ungodly hour but I assure you this is a highly important matter."

"Did any o' yell 'ear that bitch of a howl?" interrupted Nnoitra "That bitch woke me up from my dream! I was kickin' ass too!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." said Stark. Everyone looked at the usually sleeping Stark in shock. Normally he would be sleeping but now, now he looked wide awake and …happy.

"Tch, and why not?" everyone looked at Stark wide-eyed. Why you ask? Well it's because he was smiling with teeth. Even Ulquiorra looked surprised.

"Why? Well one because you interrupted Aizen, and two because she is back."

"She? Who the hell is sh…"Nnoitra got cut off when an arrancar came in screaming.

"AHHHHHHHH! S-Someone h-help m-…"the arrancar got cut off when someone wrapped in bandages appeared behind him and held him by the throat. The person had long black hair that went down their back. Judging by the person's curves the person would be identified as female. Her bandages were wrapped around her breasts that were at least a G-cup. They were also covered her from her knee down, and her elbow down then cut off at her fingertips. The last part of her that was wrapped in bandages was here waist and hips so it looked like she was wearing a very short skirt. No one could see her face because her hair covered it. But what they could see on her face was her wicked grin. She also wore a sleeveless white jacket that was torn at the middle of her back, so that it ended just above her butt that was nice and round.

"You do realize that when ya run yer only making things worse for yerself, right?" she said as her grip around the arrancar's throat tightened.

"I'm sorry! I-I'll…n-never…" sadly the poor arrancar was interrupted by no other than Stark.

"Rin!" Rin's (the girl that came in) head shot up like a rocket when a very familiar voice says her name.

"So you come back after god knows how many years and you don't even say 'Hi' to me?"

"STAAAARK!" Rin stopped choking the half dead arrancar, dropped him on the floor and ran to Stark. When I say she ran I mean she ran! If you blinked you missed her.

Since Stark was sitting down Rin jumped into his lap facing him in a way that her legs were straddling his hips. What surprised everyone was her next action. She kissed Stark on the lips for 5 seconds exact and Stark returned it (no tongue was involved, just lip to lip contact). Stark also has his arms wrapped around her waist so she wouldn't fall. All of the espada were looking back and forth from Stark and Rin to Halibel. They looked at Halibel because everyone knew her and Stark had some type of relationship going on. When they look at Halibel they could see her eyebrow twitching and that her eyes were staring daggers at both Rin and Stark. The first to break the silence was Stark.

"Rin, how many years has it been?" asked Stark as he moved the hair out of her face. By doing so he revealed plump red lips, a small nose that was pointed but rounded at the tip, flawless sun-kissed skin that looked smooth and soft, and steel gray eyes that mirrored Stark's.

"Twenty, and as promised, I came back" Nnoitra then said,

"Damn Stark! I never knew ya had a girl. And a hot one at that! Ya wanna share?" he said while he winked at Rin who just shook her head. Star then spat,

"She's not my girl!"

"Then who is she?" asked Grimmjow who was staring at Rin. Everyone then turned their attention back to Stark waiting for an answer.

"She's my sister, and I don't plan on sharing her with any of you!"

"Awww, but Stark don't ya think that's for me to decide?" asked Rin

"RIN!" shouted Stark in a scolding tone.

"Calm down Stark. Sheesh I was just joking. Ya know I can't love anyone." Everyone looked surprised at Rin's last sentence. She can't love? What was that supposed to mean?

"Don't say that!" said Stark as he grabbed his sister's shoulders. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Rin finally said,

"Ok" she then got up and started to walk towards Aizen, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. Looking into her brother's eyes she said,

"Even though it's true." Anyone in the room could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. When she started to walk again she put on a big smile and said,

"Ai-chan! I'm back ya mutha fucker!"

* * *

Haha do you like it so far? I hope so, tell me PLEASE! X) If you don't understand something don't be shy, ask me :3 I don't bite… much lol X3 bye-bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (the manga not Clorox bleach) lol but I do own my OC, Rin (she's mine and none of you can have her!)

Warning: there is cursing, and a lil bit of OOCness

AN: hey people I know it's been a while since I updated but it's because I had to do my summer homework so please don't be mad at me T_T. I thank the people who read, follow, fav, and review this story. I luv you all enjoy this chapter

* * *

_Chapter 2: Explanation_

"Ai-chan! I'm back ya mutha fucker!" said Rin with a big smile on her face. Everyone in the room except Aizen and Tousen were trying to hold in their laughter. Even Ulquiorra looked like he was going to burst out laughing. Aizen looked at Rin in distaste for her actions but when he was about to say something Tousen beat him to it.

"How dare you speak to Lord Aizen that way?" said Tousen as he approached Rin. Rin stopped moving towards Aizen turned to look at Tousen.

"Tousen! It's nice to see you still alive and strict as usual." Said Rin as she opened her arms for a hug.

"Tch. Well I guess it's nice that you are back. Still wearing distasteful clothing I see."

"But I thought you were blind Tousen-_chan." _said Rin as she tilted her head to the side while she had a smug look on her face.

"Looks like Rin won this time _Tousen-chan." _Said Gin as he made his presence known.

"Tch." responded Tousen as he looked away from both Rin and Gin as the snickered at him.

"Rin…" said Aizen

"Yes Ai-chan?" asked Rin innocently.

"Why is there a half dead arrancar on my floor?" asked Aizen as he watched Rin with his cold eyes.

"Oh, well you see what had happened was when I came in the front door I said…

**Flashback**

"What up mutha fuckers?" yelled Rin as she walked through the doors of Las Noches. Not getting a reply she looked around and said,

"Where is everybody?" looking around a bit more she spotted three arrancar talking to each other. One of them was short with black bob cut hair; the other two were both tall and well-built men. One had curly blond hair that stopped at his shoulders and the other had red hair that was ear length.

"Hey." She called out to them. The arrancar then stopped talking and faced her. The shortest one said

"What?"

"Where is everyone?" asked Rin.

"Are you stupid?" asked the short arrancar. "Everyone's sleeping" Rin then frowned. She was anything but stupid. She was actually well educated on almost all things there is to know about how to live and survive. Before Rin could say anything the tall redhead spoke.

"Now, now Haruo. No need to be rude to this attractive young lady."

"Yes I agree. Shame on you Haruo." Said the blond as he 'scolded' the short boy. He then shared a knowing look with his comrade before they started to move closer to Rin.

"Well when you get a closer look at her she is kind of pretty." said Haruo as he got a little too close to Rin's face.

"Umm thanks, but where is everyone?" asked Rin yet again.

"Huh? Why are you worried about everyone else when there are three handsome men in front of you?" asked the redhead.

"Yea. Why don't you hang out with us for a bit?" asked the blond

"Ummmm….I'm good. Anyway I have to go find someone sooo bye." Replied Rin as she slid past the three men. Sadly the blond caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a husky voice. Not even bothering to respond Rin elbowed him in the gut and started to walk away. While the blond was hunched over trying to keep his dinner on the inside, the readhead said,

"What the? You bitch!" Rin then stopped in her tracks and said,

"What did you call me?"

"Are you deaf? I called you a bit…" said the redhead until he was cut off. Rin had him face down on the ground with his arms behind his back in the blink of an eye. Her once gray eyes now had flecks of aqua in them that were practically glowing. Her teeth had become sharper and looked as if they belonged to a wolf. She looked beastly. The aqua flecks in her eyes began to spread more nearly covering the entire eye. She then began to pull on the redheads arm until _pop _it was pulled out of the joint connecting it to his shoulder. The redhead's screams were muffled when Rin put her hand over his mouth and shushed him. Her eyes were now completely aqua and her finger nails were more like claws. The screams died out as the man slowly bled to death. When Rin finished off the red head she looked at the remaining arrancar. The blond began to run towards her with his Zanpakutō in his hands. When his sword was hair away from hitting her she dodged the attack by moving slightly to the side. By doing this the blond began to run past her but he didn't get that far when Rin grabbed his head. She pulled him back in front of her and with a twist of her hands, _snap. _She snapped his neck killing him instantly. Dropping the now dead body on the floor she started to look for the last arrancar. She saw him sunning down the halls screaming for help. Not very manly but who could blame him? Rin then walked down the halls in the same direction as her prey. When she saw him run into a room she Sonidoed after him in fear that he might disappear. Lucky for her he didn't get that far so she reached out and caught him by the neck. She then asked the arrancar,

"You do realize that when ya run yer only making things worse for yerself, right?"

**End of Flashback**

"So basically they called me _that_ word and then _she _came out." said Rin as she finished telling Aizen and anyone who was listing her story. Of course everyone was listening and some had questions.

"So yer tellin us that ya killed two arrancar and almost killed tha one 'ova there?" asked Nnoitra

"Yup." replied Rin

"Damn that's hot!" yelled a now excited Nnoitra.

"Who are you?" asked Halibel.

"Me? I'm Rin." said Rin

"I think what Halibel is asking is who are you really? Are you an arrancar or are you something else?" said Szayel.

"Oh. I'm an Espada!" exclaimed Rin. All the espada looked at her like she was crazy. There are only ten espada with an exception of Yammy who was ten and zero.

"Impossible!" said Szayel

"No, look." said Rin while pointing to the bottom of her foot. "I'm espada number Zero!" sure enough there was a gothic tattoo of a zero in the bottom of her left foot.

"What the hell? I'm zero!" said Yammy in his deep booming voice.

"Correction Yammy, you were the replacement zero." Said Gin

* * *

WHHHHHAAAATTT? Well that's it for now people. I know it's short, well really short but I had to fight off ninjas, cross the desert, and jump over a pit of boiling hot lava just to get this chapter out so be grateful lol. The real reason is because of school work, house work, outside work, and because I had to read a stupid book. And if I didn't read it and instead went on my laptop to write it would be confiscated. Bummer I know. I think I'm going to change this story to M for mature only because i had a dream and in the dream there are babies =3. I think I'll start a poll. Should the story be changed to M so Rin can have babies or should it stay the same with no babies? Well until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey beautiful people XD There is a poll on my profile so would you all be dears and answer it. Please? It determines how the rest of this story plays out so it's very, very important that you all answer it. THANK YOU!

_Chapter 3: __Explanation part 2- The B Word and Sin_

"What the hell? I'm zero!" said Yammy in his deep booming voice.

"Correction Yammy, you were the replacement zero." Said Gin

"HELL NO! I don't sense any spiritual pressure coming from her! There is no way that she can even be a hollow! Look at her I don't see her hollow hole, I don't see her hollow mask and I don't even see her fucking Zanpakutō!" yelled Yammy.

He was right though. There were no traces of Rin's reiatsu, hollow hole, remaining fragments of her hollow mask, or her Zanpakutō.

"Where's the proof? I won't believe that she is one of us until I see some proof!" he yelled again.

"Fine." said Rin. " Ya wanna see some proof? Ok, I'll show ya some proof." She said as she started to undo the bandages covering her breast.

"Wow! What are you doing?" asked an eager yet startled Grimmjow.

"What?" asked Rin as she looked at him. "He wanted proof so I'm gunna give it to him." She said matter of factly.

"Yammy, I love ya!" squealed Nnoitra as he moved forward in his seat to get a better view. Stark on the other hand did not approve of his little sister showing her cleavage to the perverts he called comrades.

"No. Rin, I'm not having this." Said Stark as he got up and stopped Rin from removing her bandages.

"Yeah, and I'm not gunna stand here and have this giant _turd_ call me a liar." said Rin angrily.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughed Nnoitra while banging his fist on the table.

"S-she called him a…HAHAHA" said Grimmjow who was too busy laughing that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"A TURD! She called him a…a TURD!" yelled Nnoitra while he was trying to catch his breath.

"WHAT!" yelled the furious Yammy. "I'M GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH!" he yelled while he slammed both hands on the table and started to get up. In that moment Gin was behind him. Gin shoved Yammy back into the chair and put his right hand over his mouth. Meanwhile Stark held Rin's hands behind her back with his left hand while his right hand held Rin's bandages in place so they would not fall. The laughter stopped and all noise ceased.

"My, my Yammy, you don't wanna upset Rin now do ya?" asked Gin as he kept an eye on Rin ( his eyes were still closed but if they were open he would be looking at Rin).

"What did he call me?" asked Rin with her head down.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything Rin! Nothing at all!" reassured Stark while there was slight panic in his voice.

"Really now?" asked Rin as she lifter her head up. Gasps were hers all around the room. Why you ask? Well it's because Rin's steel gray eyes now held large flecks of aqua in them.

"Cuz tuh me it sounded like he called me a Bitch." She hissed as her teeth became sharper.

"Yammy, ya better take back whatcha said before she kills ya." warned Gin in an unusual wary voice that he rarely used.

"HELL NO! I ain't afraid of this bitch!" yelled Yammy in protest. Rin's eyes were now completely aqua and her teeth had grown razor sharp. She then brought up her now clawed hands and cracked her knuckles as she said,

"Mutha fucker's gunna die now!" in that instant she was behind Gin and Yammy. Pushing Gin out of the way she wrapped her left hand around Yammy's meaty neck and brought her right hand in front of his face showing off her claws. Yammy was now trembling in fear.

"Rin!" yelled Aizen getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry, Rin's not here at the moment. Try again later." She said looking crazed.

"Damit!" said Stark. "It's _her!_"

"Sin! Let him go of him!" yelled Aizen as he addressed Rin.

Around this time everyone was confused (except the people who already know about Rin). They wanted to know what the hell is going on, and who the hell _Sin_ is_. _But being either too confused or too scared to ask they all just sat there with their mouths closed.

"Why? I mean look at him _Ai-chan_! He's worthless! He's nuthin but a fuck'n _turd!" _she spat. "He's just takin' up space. Let me kill him now and end his worthless life!"

"RIN!" yelled Stark as he tackled his sister. They tossed and turned until finally Stark had Rin pinned on the floor underneath him.

"Rin, you're going to hate me for this but... it's for your own good." He said as he held her wrist with his left hand. He then tilted her body to the side so that her back was showing. He then did one of the oddest things that the espada's have ever seen. Stark blew as the center of his sister's back and continued to blow upward.

"AOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" howled Rin. Strangely the howl didn't sound like it was out of pain, but instead it sounded as if it was out of pleasure. As the aqua faded from her eyes and her teeth and nails went back to normal, Rin's face was flushed red and was painting heavily.

"D-damit Stark...I'm gunna…g-get you for this." Rin painted as she tried to sit up but failing.

"Yeah, yeah. I know" replied Stark as he helped his sister get into a sitting position on the floor. Not paying attention to the stunned faces in the room Stark and Rin sat on the floor while they tried to put Rin's bandages back in place.

"Err…I think I speak fer everyone when I say, what the fuck just happened?" yelled Nnoitra.

"Ugh. Stark you explain; my head hurts." said Rin as she looked up at her brother.

"Fine. Well, as you all just witnessed Rin went on a rampage." Stark said bluntly which got him an elbow to the gut from Rin.

"Explain it the right way!" she said

"Ok, Ok. Well I'm pretty sure you all noticed the change in Rin's attitude when Yammy called her _that_ word, am I correct?" he asked.

"What word? Ya mean bit…" said Nnoitra but was then cut off by Stark who said,

"Yes! That word!"

"What's wrong with saying _that _word?" asked Szayel.

"Rin can tell you that some other time when she feels comfortable talking about it, but right now all you need to know it that Rin has a split personality named Sin. Sin is a sadist who enjoys killing people and watching her enemies suffer. She's also very rude. Sin is Rin's Zanpakutō and the complete opposite of Rin. Rin is a sweet, adorable, loving person who is my sister. None of you will harm her in any way, shape, or form unless you want me to…"

"Damit Stark! Would ya stop with yer stupid sister complex and finish with what ya have to say!" yelled Rin as she blushed.

"Oh right, *ahem* Sin only comes out when someone calls Rin _that_ word or if someone very close to her gets hurt, but you will know beforehand by looking at her eyes. If you see little flecks of aqua in them then all you have to do is sincerely apologies for what you did, but if there are large flecks of aqua then you can either pin her down and blow in the center of her back and up like I did five minutes ago without dying, or you can kill yourself before she kills you."

"So basically ya got a little demon inside o' ya that comes out when yer ticked off or is sumone hurts sumone yer close to?" asked Nnoitra.

"Yup." said Rin with a smile on her face. "And since you all know who I am now…Who the hell are you people?"

* * *

Bwahahahahaha! I feel so evil. I love writing this story X3 I would like to thank all of the people who reading this story, follow this story, and favorite this story. You are beautiful =3 I really would like to thank all the people who reviewed =D you have my love and thanks (even if you don't want it) lol please review because if you do I will update faster so…REVIEW! OR ALL THE ESPADA DIE OFF ONE BY ONE! Just kidding, but seriously -_- REVIEW XD


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Birthday Grimmjow \(^o^)/

_Chapter 4: Meetings and Greetings_

"Who the hell are you people?" asked Rin in a serious voice.

"…" No one answered so Rin asked someone else.

"Ai-chaaaaaan!"

"Yes, Rin?" Aizen asked in a tired and irritated voice.

"Whoa, ya sound tired. Are you ok? Maybe you should take a nap!" she said happily

"What is your question Rin?" Aizen asked completely ignoring Rin's statement.

"Oh yeah, I would like to know who the people behind me are. Please?" asked Rin. Then she looked up at her brother to see if what she said was decent (Rin and Stark are still on the floor with their legs crossed Indian style; Rin looked at Stark because she didn't want Tousen to yell at her again)."Good job." Stark whispered to her.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to Rin?" asked Aizen as he directed his question to his most precious espada. What he meant to say was 'Introduce yourselves to Rin while I sit here and watch you all make fool of yourselves' because that's exactly what some of them were going to do. Since no one **ever** said no to Aizen the mumbled in agreement.

"Good." said Aizen. "Start with Yammy and work your way up."

"What are we supposed to tell you?" asked Ulquiorra while looking at Rin.

"Nothing too personal, just who you are and what you're interested in." she said. Now everyone looked a Yammy waiting for him to start.

"Tch. My name is Yammy Llargo and feel like telling _you _what I'm interested in." he spat

"Ok." said Rin plainly not really caring about Yammy. "Next!" she yelled

"Ow! My ears." Said Stark who herd Rin's scream full blast considering he was sitting right behind her.

"Sorry." She said while giving him an apologetic smile. "Next." Rin said in a whisper.

"I am Aaroniero Arruruerie. I like darkness because the sun hurts." Rin simply nodded her head but then remembered something

"Oh! By the way I'm not that good with names so please don't be upset if I shorten it or give ya a nickname."

"Then why bother telling you are names?" asked Yammy who got his answer from Stark.

"Because she'll remember it if you catch her interest."

"Did that answer yer question _turd_?" asked Rin in a mocking tone. But she then got bonked on the head by Stark as punishment.

"Aww. Yer no fun Stark."

"Whatever." He said while rolling his eyes. Rin then turned her attention to the pink haired Espada.

"I am Szayel Aporro Granz, the eighth espada. I enjoy spending time in my lab and discovering new thing it the field of science."

"Whaaat? You have a lab? Faaancy!" said Rin in awe. "I always wanted a lab but Stark said noooo."

"Yeah, because you nearly killed yourself!"

"Knowledge has no limit!" Rin said proudly

"Oh, I have a feeling that we will get along just fine." said Szayel.

"Yay!" she said while nearly hitting stark in the face.

"Hey! Watch it." said Stark.

"Oi. Who told ya to sit so damn close to me? Ya damn perv!"

"WHAT!"

"NEXT!"

"I'm Zommari Rureaux, and I enjoy meditation." He said with his eyes closed.

"Next."

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sexta espada. I like fighting."

"Stark." said Rin.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you see what I see?"

"That depends on what you're looking at."

"The guy talking. Grimmjow. Do you see him?"

"Of course I can see him. I'm not blind. Oh uh sorry Tousen."

"Tch" responded Tousen

"Do you see his hair?" Rin asked while still staring at Grimmjow who was staring back.

"Yeah, What about it?" Stark asked.

"IT'S FUCKING BLUE! THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" Rin yelled in excitement as she turned around, grabbed her brother's shoulders, and shook him back and forth

"Would you stop? You're making me dizzy!" yelled Stark who looked like we was about to blow chunks.

"Oh! Sorry."

"Ugh. Don't do that again please."

"Hey Stark? Is today important?" Rin asked out of nowhere

"Not to me. Why?"

"Interesting." She said while looking around the room "Hey!" Rin yelled at the espada

"What?" they all said.

"Is today important to any of you?"

"Why?" asked Nnoitra

"Because I have a feeling that I should be celebrating something?"

"Today's my birthday but I don't see what's so special 'bout it" said Grimmjow

"Haha! I knew I was supposed to be partying!" Rin said cheerfully "We must celebrate!"

"Oh no!" said Stark

"Awwww! Why Not?" asked Rin in a whiny voice

"Because the last time you celebrated something you got drunk in the pool with only a towel on and you told everyone that it was time to go skinny dipping!"

"I think we should celebrate." said Grimmjow as a grin grew on his face.

"Yeah! I second that!" said a willing Nnoitra

"NO!" yelled Stark

"Yer such a stick in the mud!" yelled Rin pushing Stark Further away from her. "It was only that one time."

"Yeah Stark! Don't be such a stick in the mud." said Gin finding it amusing to jump in on the argument.

"I said no!" Stark said once again while looking away from her.

"Awww. No fun at all." Before Stark could turn around Rin mouthed the words 'later' to anyone looking (mainly Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Gin, Harribel and Szayel).

"*yawn* Hurry up and finish your introductions so I can go to sleep." said Stark

"Fine." said Rin as she stuck her tongue out at her older brother then turning her attention to the guy with the spoon or satellite dish on his head.

"I'm Nnoitra Gilga and I like sex."

"…"

"What? Ya want me tuh lie"

"…next." Said Rin while blushing

"I am Ulquiorra Schiffer. I am interested in reading." He said in his monotone voice.

"Yer eyes are pretty." said Rin while smiling at him.

"…"

"…" (Awkward silence)

"…next."

"Tier Harribel, third espada." Rin then looked up at her brother and whispered, "Where's Nel?" which he replied by saying "long story."

"Next."

"I am Baraggan Louisenbairn and I'm interested in…"

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Rin as she cut him off. "Old mad B, is that you?" she asked

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that, Rin?" asked Baraggan while face-palming.

"Well I'll be damned. Yer still alive?" asked Rin not really believing the really (really) elderly man talking to her could possibly even be alive considering how old he is.

"Yes I'm still alive." Huffed Baraggan.

"Uh-Hu, yeah, ok. Just remember to ask for help when you're crossing the hallways." said Rin in a mocking tone.

"WHAT!"

"NEXT!" she yelled while looking at her brother.

"Rin, you know who I am!" said Stark in a sleepy, irritated voice.

"Say it anyway!" she said

"Ugh. I'm Stark Coyote, and I'm interested in sleeping. There are you happy now?"

"Yup! Now where's baby girl?"

"Lilly? Oh she's in the room waiting for us."

"Yay! Hey Ai-chan, is the meeting done yet?"

"Yes, but at the next meeting we will be discussing your punishment for all the chaos you caused." said Aizen in a 'godly' voice

"Awww. Ok let's go!" Rin said as she jumped up from the floor. Before her and Stark left the room Rin turned around and looked at Grimmjow who in turn looked at her. She pointed up with her index finger and mouthed the word 'roof'. Grimmjow who knew exactly what that meant grinned at her while nodding his head. He then shared this information with anyone else who will be going to the party.

**Five Minutes Later**

"RIN!" screamed Lilynette as she attached herself to Rin.

"LILYNETTE!" Rin screamed back while hugging her. Stark on the other hand landed face first on his mountain of pillows and went to sleep.

"I have so many things to tell you!" squealed Lilynette.

"I know you do. I have some stories to tell too but right now I have to go somewhere." whispered Rin.

"Aww. But you just got back. Can I come with you?"

"I know. I'm sorry Lily but ya can't come this time. I need ya to make sure Stark doesn't wake up."

"No fair." She whined

"I'll bring ya back something nice if ya do this favor for Me." bribed Rin. Lilynette then said,

"Deal." Rin pat her in her head/hollow helmet. "Yer a weasel ya know that?"

"Yeah, well I learn from the best."

"HA! That's my girl. I'll see ya later." Rin said as she left the room. While walking in the white hallways she squealed,

"It's party time!"

* * *

Yeah I forced Grimmjow's birthday in here. So what? Sue me! Lol just kidding. I don't have a lot :/ The next chappy should be out today so yeah. Please answer the poll and Review~


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Birthday Party_

While walking in the halls of Las Noches, Rin pulled out a deck of cards that she always kept on her. On her way to the roof she saw Gin with a really big bag.

"Hey Gin!" Rin called out to him. Gin looked behind him and saw Rin only three feet away from him.

"I see ya got away from the big bad wolf." he asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Yeah, I got Lily watchin him. Are ya going to the roof?"

"Why yes I am. I assume yer going there too." said Gin

"Of course! Ya know I never miss a party." said Rin. "What's in the bag?" she asked.

"One of yer favorite things."

"Ya got Sake in there?" She asked in surprise and excitement.

"That's not all I got." Gin said mischievously. "I got beer, some snacks and this too." He then put a blue and white polka dot party hat on Rin's head and matching party horn in her mouth.

"Ya always come prepared don't cha?" Rin asked as she smirked around the party favor.

"Ya know I do. Now let's get goin'. Ya don't wanna miss the party now do ya?"

"Hell no! Let's go!" said Rin as she started to walk while dragging Gin with her.

"Nice tuh have ya back Rin."

"Ha! Nice to be back."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Were here!" said Rin and Gin in sync.

"Happy Birthday!" said Rin

"Thanks." Replied Grimmjow

"Is this everyone?" asked Gin while looking around. Grimmjow, Szayel and Harribel were sitting in chairs around a table while Nnoitra was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah." said Grimmjow

"Ok. Now let's play some Blackjack." said Rin with a grin (haha that rhymed).

"What's that?" asked Harribel.

"Blackjack is a card game where you have to get the total of 21 without going over." Rin said as she and Gin set up a table to put the food and drinks on.

"That sounds easy enough." said Szayel

"Ha! That what you think." said Rin

"What's so hard 'bout it?" asked Nnoitra.

"The dealer always wins." said Gin as he and Rin finished setting things up. They then sat down at the table bringing Nnoitra with them.

"Then what's the point of playing if the dealer always wins?" asked Szayel

"Well one, cuz its fun and two, cuz sometimes one of the players win." said Rin

"So how do I win?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'll tell ya right now." she said. "The object of the game is to have cards that add up to 21. The dealer, which will be Gin, will pass each of you two cards. The first card will be faced down and the second will be faced up. No one knows what your face down card is except for you. All face cards count as 10, an Ace can count as 1 or 11 depending on your other card or cards, and cards 2-9 count as what they're marked for. So if you have an Ace with any other face card or a 10 then it's automatically Blackjack or a win. Ya get it so far?"

Everyone nodded so Rin explained further. "Let's say my face up card is 2 and my face down card is an 8. That adds up to 10 which is a good number but not good enough. So because my cards only add up to 10 I would tell the dealer to 'hit me'. Not literally. A 'hit' is when the dealer deals the player another card. If you do not want another card then you say 'stand'. If I say 'hit me' to the dealer and get a 7 then my total is now 17. If I say it again and get a 4 then I win because my total is 21, BUT if I get a card higher than 4, I 'bust'. A 'bust' is what happens when ya get a total over 21, and if ya 'bust' then ya lose the game. Get it?"

Once again everyone nodded.

"Oh!" said Rin "There's also this thing called Splitting Pairs. So if my face up card is the same number as my face down card I can split the hand into two separate hands, and play them independently. For example, if I have two eights which is a total of sixteen, I can separate them and play on both cards."

"Ya can keep sayin 'hit me' till ya either 'bust' or win. And if yer total card is a number in the teens, I don't recommend ya sayin 'hit me'." said Gin

"Why?" asked Grimmjow

"Cuz yer most likely to lose." said Rin "Unless yer really lucky."

"Now that we all know the rules, let's play!" said Gin

**Ten Rounds Later**

Rin has two wins, Szayel has one win, Grimmjow has one win, Harribel has one win and Gin won the other five being the dealer. Around this time everyone's drinking and having a good time besides Nnoitra who didn't get win yet.

"Yer all a bunch of cheaters!" yelled Nnoitra as he drunk his fifth can of beer.

"Tch. No, you just suck at this game." Said Grimmjow

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Oi!" yelled Rin "Let's make this game more interesting." She said while smirking

"How?" asked Szayel

"Easy! Whoever 'bust' has to strip!" she yelled with a stupid grin on her face. "First on naked has to do one thing that everyone decides on. Then we all go back to our rooms."

"Fine!" yelled Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"Oi, Gin! Deal the cards!" yelled the now drunk Nnoitra.

"My, my. Are ya sure ya wanna play with Rin? She plays seriously when it depends on how much clothing she wears." warned Gin.

"Deal the damn cards!" Nnoitra yelled.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn ya." said Gin while dealing the cards.

Player's cards

Grimmjow's cards- king of spades and a four of diamonds

Rin's cards- two of spades and queen of Clubs

Szayel's cards- ten of hearts and five of clubs

Harribel's cards- five of diamonds and five of spades

Nnoitra's cards- jack of hearts and seven of hearts

"Grimmjow?" asked Gin

"Hit me!" he said. Gin passed him a card. Four of spades. His total is eight-teen. "Stand."

"Rin?" asked Gin

"Hit me!" she said. Gin passed her a card. Three of diamonds. Her total is fifteen. "Hit me!" Gin passed her five of hearts. Her total is now twenty. "Stand"

"Szayel?" asked Gin

"Stand."

"Harribel?" asked Gin. She turned her face down card over showing that she had two fives.

"Hit me." She said. She got the eight of diamonds. Here total is thirteen and five. "Hit me." She got the six of spades. Her total is nineteen and five. "Hit me." She got the ace of spades. Her total is now nineteen and sixteen or six depending on how she's playing her cards. "Hit me" she got the queen of diamonds.

"Ya got nineteen and sixteen. Ya gunna hit or stand? asked Gin

"Stand."

"Nnoitra?" asked Gin.

"I feel lucky. HIT ME!" he got the six of clubs. His total is twenty-three. He busted.

"BULL SHIT!" he yelled while he reveled his cards.

"HAHAHA. Lucky my ass!" yelled Grimmjow

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Nnoitra as he took off his shirt.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Nnoitra lost. He left, using a party hat to cover himself with. Harribel left in her bra and pants. Szayel left with his shirt off. Rin left with all her bandages off except for the ones around her breast and the one then went from her waist to her mid thighs. Grimmjow left in his boxers. Gin being the dealer left with all his clothes on. Now everyone was in the hallway.

"Best birthday ever!" said Grimmjow as he stopped at his door.

"Fuck you!" said Nnoitra as he went into his room and slammed his door.

"What should we make him do?" asked Szayel. Everyone stood there thinking.

"I know!" said Grimmjow with a cheesier cat grin on his face.

"We should…"

* * *

Bwahahahahaha. Cliffhanger XD. What should they do to Nnoitra? Leave a review and tell me because I can't think of anything. Review please~ And Happy Birthday Grimmjow! We all love you…well I do at least. Lol Review~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters, and I did not own it in my last three chapters either. Rin is my oc and the only characcter i own.

Warning: there is cursing, and some of the characters are OOC

AN: Bwahahahahahaha! My evil mind went to work three nights and I decided on what I should happen to Nnoitra. Bwahaha I love myself sometimes. I want to thank Nila101, and Valerie Michaelis for always reviewing this story. I thank those who read, follow, and favorite this story too. Ya all have my luv 3. This chapter will be funny but there will be a little sad/emo part in the beginning. Byakuya R.I.P (T^T). Now read this chapter and enjoy it XD

_Chapter 6: Laughs_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Is what everyone woke up to the next day. Everyone who attended the party on the roof last night knew exactly who the yelling came from.

"What was that?" asked Lilynette as she whipped the sleep from her eyes.

"Seems like Nnoitra found his gift." said Rin as she passed Lilynette the party horn Gin gave her. Lilynette looked surprised and asked,

"What is it?"

"That is yer reward for watching Stark last night. It's also yer new toy to wake him up with." answered Rin as she smiled.

"Sweet! How do I use it?" she asked in excitement.

"Ya blow really hard into this end," she said while pointing to the mouth piece "and a loud noise comes out of the other end."

"Cool! Can I use it now?"

"I don't see why not. Just don't put it too close to his ear. We don't want him going deft." Rin said as she pushed Lilynette towards Stark who was still sleeping. She then got on her knees and started to crawl closer and closer to the sleeping man. When she was about a foot away from him she put the horn in her mouth and blew as hard as she could.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Stark as he sat up in fear and shock.

"Pfft…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rin and Lilynette as they gave each other a high-five.

"HAHAHA! Did…did you see the look on his face?" asked Lilynette as she tried to control her laughter but failed. Rin, who failed to form words, just shook her head up and down while she continued to laugh. Stark who was now pissed off got up and hit both Lilynette and Rin on their heads.

"Ow!" they said at the same time.

"Don't do that again." said Stark.

"Aww. Don't be mad Stark. We just wanted to wake ya up." said Rin as she hugged her brother

"Yeah? Well find a different way to wake me next time!" he said in frustration as he yawned.

"Alright, alright, I'm taking a shower so if ya need me ya know where to find me." said Rin "Hey Lily. What do ya wash yer hair with?"

"Use the one in the silver and brown bottle." She replied.

"Thank you~." said Rin as she closed the bathroom door.

When the door was completely closed she looked at herself in the mirror. The mirror showed a beautiful twenty-one year old woman with steel gray eyes, wavy black hair, high cheek bones, full lips and flawless skin. But that's not what she saw. Looking at her reflection all she could see was a monster. A monster with aqua eyes that thirst for the blood of their victims, and canine teeth that were used to maul the flesh of their enemy. She brought her hands up to her face and looked at them in the mirror. She thought to herself,_ these are the hands that were supposed to use its claws to kill its prey, but it was these hands that killed him. It was these hands that killed the one I cared for, the one I treasured, the one I loved. _She whispered to herself _"murderer."_

Not being able to look at her reflection any longer she turned on the cold water for the shower, took off her bandages and stepped under the shower head. She let the ice cold water embrace her. She let it numb her pain. Grabbing the shampoo in the silver and brown bottle it read warm ginger. Pouring just enough of the shampoo into the palm of her hand she scrubbed her scalp until it was sore. After she rinsed the soap out of her hair she turned off the cold water and moved her numb body in front of the mirror again.

Moving her wet hair behind her ears she saw the remains of her hollow mask. It was covering both of her ears. They looked like wolf ears. She touched her hollow hole that was in the middle of her chest, it was in the same spot that Stark's was. Closing her eyes she used her fingers and played with the black mist like smoke that came from the hole in her chest. She swirled her fingers inside the hole as if she were searching for something. And she was. Finally she felt what she was looking for materialize in hand. She grasped it and slowly started to pull it out of the hole until she stopped and opened her eyes. Looking in the mirror she saw the hilt of her zanpakutō in her hand. It was blacker than darkness itself. She then pushed it back into her hollow hole where it turned back into the black mist like smoke it once was.

Rin then reached for two of the spare towels that Stark always kept in a basket under the sink. She used the smaller one to dry her hair then the larger one to dry her freezing cold, numb body. When she was done she wrapped the larger towel around her slim frame and walked back to Stark's mountain of pillows.

"Stark. Where do ya keep yer bandages?" she asked.

"Next to the basket under the sink there should be some. Don't use all of it." He answered.

"Kay." said Rin as she walked back to the bathroom.

"Oh, and be quick about it. Aizen called a meeting." The bathroom door closed again. Eight minutes later Rin came out of the bathroom with bandages wrapped around her breast and her waist down to her mid-thigh. Since she never really wore shoes there were bandages wrapped around the balls of her foot to the middle of her foot. Rin found her brother sleeping on the couch. She walked over to his sleeping form and said,

"Stark, wake up."

"…" he was still sleeping

"Oi, Wake up!" she said louder. Stark on the other hand didn't wake, but he did start to snore. Rin then gritted her teeth and kicked Stark in the stomach while yelling,

"STARK, IF YOU DON'T GET YER LAZY ASS UP I'LL MAKE YER LIFE A LIVIN' HELL!"

"AGHHHH *cough cough* WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WAKEING ME UP LIKE THAT?" he yelled.

"S'not my fault ya fall asleep everywhere! Now let's go!"

"Hey. What's wrong?" Stark asked as he felt the dark aura around his sister

"I'm not in the mood." She answered while walking out of the door, Stark in tow.

**Five minutes later**

"What happened to you guys?" asked Stark addressing Grimmjow, Szayel, and Harribel.

"Stop yelling!" said Grimmjow

"I suggest ya speak in a whisper Stark. They had a rough night." Gin whispered. Stark simply nodded his head, sat in down in his chair and went to sleep. Rin on the other hand walked over to where her best friend, Gin, was standing.

"Hangover?" she whispered.

"Ya know it." He snickered "I see yer perfectly fine."

"Of course! Ya know I don't get drunk off of alcohol. Now where's are pretty _bride_ at?"

"Oh, _she _should be here shortly, but it looks like yer other friend is here." said Gin while pointing at the door. Turning around Rin saw Yammy walk in and sit down in his appointed chair. Rin then turned back around to face Gin and said,

"Haha very funny Gin." She said dryly. "Did ya bring yer camera?" she then asked. Gin pulled out a disposable camera from his sleeve and waved it around a bit before he put it back in his sleeve.

"Awesome!" she said. At that moment everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing. In the distance everyone heard what sounded like high heel shoes making their way quickly down the hall. Suddenly the noise stopped and all eyes were on the door

"Oh, I think our most beautiful bride is here." said Gin as he got his camera ready. Then _BAM _the door opened and in came Nnoitra wearing a puffy white wedding dress with sparkly white stilettos. His zanpakutō was covered with white and purple flowers and he even had on a wedding veil. Desperately trying not to fall he made his way to his chair and sat down with a sigh.

"Pfftt…BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" laughed...well basically everyone with an exception of Aizen, Tousen, and Ulquiorra (Ulqui-chan was laughing on the inside).

"SHUT UP YA FUCKERS!" yelled Nnoitra mostly out of embarrassment. Of course no one listened to him and continued to laugh.

"S'NOT FUNNY!"

"HAHA…y-yes it is...pfftt HAHAHAHA!" said Grimmjow while clutching his stomach. "Oh, oh god it hurts…HAHAHA...ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…it hurts!" (Never laugh when ya have a hangover kids)

"Hahahahaha…ya did a great job designing the dress Szayel." said Rin while giving him a thumbs up.

"Well I do put my best foot forward." He said chuckling.

"Nnoitra," said Aizen. All laughter ceased and all eyes were on Aizen.

"Y-yes?" asked a wary Nnoitra. Aizen looked pissed off, and nobody likes a pissed off Aizen.

"Why are you dressed in that manner?"

"I-I lost a bet."

"What type of bet?"

"Err…" Nnoitra then started to look around the room for help, but no one was looking. Everyone suddenly took interest in the floor and walls. He then looked at Rin. Rin then made the mistake and looked at him back. She thought _Nooo why is he looking at me? Well I did start the bet but it was Grimmjow's idea to put him in a dress. This is not fair. Don't look at me like that…no…stop it right now Nnoitra! Damn it just look away Rin, just look away….Aw fuck it!_

"I started the bet." she said while looking at Nnoitra. His eyes were screaming thank you.

"Oh really?" asked Aizen as he looked at Nnoitra who just shook his head up and down.

"Rin, I think it is about time we discuss your…punishment."

* * *

**Me**- Dun dun dunnnn. Next chapter Rin gets punished for being a bad girl.

**Rin**- Why do I have to be punished? This is all your fault *points a finger at Nnoitra*

**Nnoitra**- What? Yer the one who started the stupid bet in the first place!

**Stark**- Rin when did you have the time to start a bet?

**Nnoitra**- At Grimmjow's party last night.

**Stark**-What!

**Rin**- I'm gunna kill ya, ya bastard!

**Nnoitra**- *runs away*

**Rin**- Oi, come back here *chases Nnoitra*

**Stark**- Rin, get back here! I'm not done with you yet!*chases Rin who is chasing Nnoitra*

**Me**- Stark don't leave me! *chases Stark who is chasing Rin who is chasing Nnoitra* until next time XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters, but I do own Rin and Kai because they are my OC 's

Warning: there is cursing, and some of the characters are OOC even Rin is OOC in this chapter.

AN: I am happy because more people followed this story so I say thank you to them. Thanks for the reviews too. Now, I'm not sure if you guys noticed but…**THERE IS A POLL UP! ***ahem* Well now that I got that out of my system you all should know that if I don't get at least 2 more people to answer the poll I will not be able to write the next chapter so, **please answer the poll. **Thank you. This chapter is gunna be an emo one but if ya wanna know more about Rin's past ya gotta read it =3

_Chapter 7: Punishment_

"Rin, I think it is about time we discuss your…punishment." With a sigh Rin move so she was now standing in front of Aizen. Before he said anything else he decided to take a sip of his tea. Now all the espada in the room basically thought _oh, god here we go, it's going to take him a whole year just to take one sip of his damn tea._ (You all know I'm right. It takes him forever just to take one sip of that tea.) Finally putting his tea down he said,

"Well Rin, being the masochist you are you and I both know that physical damage will not do you much harm."

In the background Rin herd Nnoitra whisper, "She's a masochist?" then Stark said, "Sadly yes, and Sin is a sadist." Rin just shook her head and thought, _why is Stark always tellin people my business? _Aizen then said,

"There will be two parts to your punishment, Rin."

"What! Two parts?"

"Yes Rin, two parts." Aizen repeated while smiling. "For the first part of your punishment you are to wear pants for the rest of your time here" while he said that Tousen came in pushing a rack that had a variety of pants on it (they were all white).

"Pants? Ugh ya know I hate pants."

"Pick a pair to your liking and put them on now."

Reluctantly, she walked over to the rack and started looking through the pairs of pants. None of the pants were to her taste. They were either too long or too baggy. She then found a pair of what looked like cargo shorts. They looked nice. They had a lot of pockets and looked like they would stop just above her knees. She was about to try them on until she realized everyone was staring at her.

She then started to walk behind Aizen's throne/chair with the shorts in her hand.

"Rin, where are you going?" asked Aizen

"Ta change."

"Hmm, and were would that be?"

"So many questions" she muttered

"I can't here you Rin." He said in a godly tone

"Behind yer throne, chair thingy."

"Did you ask?" Rin sighed; today just wasn't her day. She walked back in front of Aizen and asked,

"Oh lord Aizen, may I please go behind yer throne, chair thingy to change?" after a long pause he answered with,

"Yes you may."

"Thank You." Sighing for what felt like the tenth time, Rin walked back behind Aizen's throne (chair thingy XD). While unraveling her bandages she yelled,

"If I catch anyone of ya peeking I'll rip off yer balls and make ya eat 'em!" after a few seconds she added, "that goes fer you too Stark!"

"What? Why would I –"started Stark but was cut off by Rin who yelled,

"Because ya got a sister complex!"

"I do not!"

"Uh-Hu. Keep tellin yerself that!" said Rin as she came from behind Aizen's throne. The shorts stopped just above her knees and hung loosely around her slim waist. While shoving the bandages in one of the pockets she stood in front of Aizen and waited for him to tell her part two of her punishment.

"Are you ready for part two of your punishment Rin?" asked Aizen

"Yes" she said. Aizen smiled and said,

"As part two of your punishment you are to be isolated for twenty-four hours."

Rin's heart literally stopped for a good three seconds. She had been gone for twenty years and had been by herself for five. She was practically dead for those five years by herself, and now she was going to be alone again?

"Tch, how is isolation a punishment?" asked Yammy

"You will find out shortly, Yammy." said Aizen as he smiled down at Rin.

"Rin?" asked Stark as he started to move to his sister's side. He knew that Rin couldn't be by herself. Isolation was the reason why Sin could 'come out' in the first place.

"Tousen." said Aizen.

"Yes, lord Aizen?"

"Please bring Rin to the last red tower in the east."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Tousen then started to make his way to Rin.

"Stark?" Rin whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Make sure no one important goes near that tower." Rin looked at him as a silent tear fell down her face. Before he could reply Tousen grabbed Rin by her arm and started to drag her through the door.

"You all can leave now, this meeting is over." said Aizen as he got off his throne and left; Gin in tow.

All the espada stayed there except Yammy, Aaroniero, and Zommari who took their leave. Stark turned to the remaining espada and said,

"Stay away from the red towers."

"Why should we?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because Rin's reiatsu is not stable at the moment, and if she releases all of it we can all die."

"Impossible. No one's reiatsu can be that powerful." said Szayel

"It's possible." said Baraggan. "I saw her get like that before she left, and believe me that girl is no joke. I even had trouble resisting the force of her reiatsu."

"What's wrong with her being isolated?" asked Nnoitra. Everyone looked at Stark who was debating on whether he should tell them the answer. Sighing Stark finally said,

"I might as well tell you the whole story since you're going to find out eventually. This all goes back to when we were alive and human in the world of the living; don't ask why I remember it because I still don't know myself. Anyway, when Rin was born we were treated differently."

"How differently?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Our mother loved me, but she hated Rin." said Stark as he looked at the floor.

"Why?" asked Nnoitra

"Because when our mother went into labor and Rin was minutes away from being born, our father died in an accident while trying to get to the hospital. When our mother found out she blamed Rin for his death. So when Rin was growing up she wasn't allowed outside the house, not even for school. Our mother would lock her in the basement and let her starve until I came home."

"Did you know what your mother did?" asked Harribel.

"Of course not!" he yelled in frustration. "She made sure I didn't know. Every day I asked her if she was ok but she just put on a smile and said she was fine and that I shouldn't worry."

"So how did ya find out?" asked Nnoitra.

"When I was fifteen I came home from school early and herd someone crying in the basement. When I tried to open the door it was locked so I broke it down. When I got down there Rin was in the corner in fetal position crying her eyes out. She kept saying she was sorry over and over again. I didn't know what to do so I took her upstairs to her room. Then our mom came home and found the door to the basement open. When she found us she was yelling and said that Rin was a curse and should have died instead of our dad."

"Then what happened?" asked Grimmjow

"Our mom… she threw Rin against the wall and tried to kill her so I pulled her away from Rin and, and she stumbled out the door and fell down the stairs."

"Did she die?" asked Szayel

"No she lived. But then Rin flew down the stairs after her and strangled her to death."

"Damn. How old was she?" asked Nnoitra

"Eight. After that we packed our bags, took all the money we could find and left the area. We didn't have anywhere to go so we took shelter in the forest."

"Why didn't you go to one of those shelters for kids?" asked Szayel

"Being locked in the basement for so long did something to Rin. She told me it's as if the shadows turn into her fears and try to hurt her. Since then she wouldn't talk to anyone and kept a distance from people. She wouldn't even talk to me for a while. And since all are other relatives were dead the forest was our only option. Then when I got a job Rin stayed behind and taught herself how to survive. Heh, one time when I came back from work I stepped on one of the traps she set up and ended up dangling from a tree. When we had enough money we got an apartment. Luckily our neighbor was kind enough to teach me and Rin when she had the time. Later on when Rin was able to get along with people she made a few friends and went to a lot of parties. Then she was able to get a job that paid a lot."

"What did she do?" asked Harribel

"I can't remember but it paid a lot so we were fine, but after Rin turned twenty-one…"

"Wait. Twenty-one? She looks like she's fuckin' eighteen! How old is she? asked Nnoitra.

"Let me finish. After Rin turned twenty-one she got unwanted attention from people at her job. So one night I waited for her outside the place and we drove home, but on our way home we got hit by something and Rin died on Impact."

"You don't know what hit you?" asked Szayel.

"No, but it was probably one of Rin's fans. They started coming when she was sixteen but we were always together so they didn't do anything. After Rin died I died from blood loss but our soul's never really left. You all know what happens when you're a soul so I don't have to explain the rest."

"So that's it?" asked Ulquiorra.

"No. After Aizen found us we came here but Rin left for twenty years because of Sin. But She didn't leave by herself." said Stark

"Who did she leave with?" asked Grimmjow.

"Some arrancar named Kai." said Baraggan

"Yeah, but as you see she didn't come back with him so if you want to hear that story you have to ask her your-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed someone in the distance.

"What the?" said Nnoitra.

"That's probably Rin now" said Stark.

"Why she screamin' like that?" asked Nnoitra.

"Weren't you paying attention?!" yelled Stark "I just told you she can't be isola-" Stark was cut off when a huge amount so spiritual pressure washed over them. Everyone was having a hard time breathing until the spiritual pressure suddenly vanished. After everyone caught their breath Nnoitra managed to say,

"Holy shit!"

"That's, Rin?" asked Grimmjow

"I told you she could kill all of us with her reiatsu alone." said Stark.

"I need to run a test on this." Szayel whispered to himself. Stark got up and started to walk out of the room, but he stopped at the door and said,

"Stay away from those towers."

**In the tower**

"I will be back to retrieve you in exactly twenty-four hours. Until then you are to stay here." said Tousen. Rin didn't say anything. She just stood inside the room Tousen put her in. after he left Rin went into the corner and slid to the floor. She drew her legs to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and stayed like that for a while. Trying to sleep her twenty-four hours away she closed her eyes and tried to relax. It didn't work out so great. She heard a voice that she hasn't heard in five years. She wasn't supposed to hear it because the owner of that voice is dead.

'_Rin?' _said the voice, but Rin didn't say anything.

'_So you're not going to talk to me? Even though you said you love me, you're not going to talk to me?' _Rin still didn't say anything.

'_I should be the one not talking. After all you're the one who made me like this.'_

"Sorry, Kai." said Rin

'_I know you are Rin. You didn't mean to kill me right? Even though you killed me and caused me so much pain I still love was the last thing I told you.' _said Kai

"I love you too." said Rin

' _I know you do.' said Kai. 'And because you love me you will do me a favor right?' _Rin shook her head in agreement. She looked up at where Kai was standing (no one is really there) and said,

"What is it?" Kai put on a crazy grin and said,

'_You'll let me kill you like you killed me right?' _said Kai as he wrapped his hands around Rin's throat. Rin's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates she then said,

"Y-you're not Kai!"

'_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…it took ya long enough ta figure it out Rin!'_ what once looked like Kai now looked like a mirror image of Rin. The only difference was the eyes that were aqua.

"What the hell do you want Sin? Do you really think I want to talk to you after what you just did?!"

'_What? I didn't do anything wrong. Ya know Kai would say the same thing if ya didn't off him.'_

"I did NOT kill Kai! You did!"

'_Yeah but Kai don't know that. After all, whose body was it that ripped his head off? It was you Rin.'_

"NO IT WASN'T!"

'_YES IT WAS! You are the one who looked him in the eyes and killed him! It was YOUR hands that ripped him apart! Not mine!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_That right, Rin! Ya scremin cuz I'm right! But it was his fault too. He was the Idiot who fell in love with a BIT-' _Sin was cut off when Rin unleashed her spiritual pressure and held Sin by her throat and pushed her against the wall.

"Kai is NOT an idiot, and I did NOT kill him!" growled Rin.

'_Ha! Ya say ya didn't k-kill 'em but look at yerself. Ya should go back tuh that c-crazy house in the world of the livin' cuz yer nuthin' but a c-crazy bitch who can't love!' _Sin spat. Right before Rin punched her face into the wall Sin left in a puff of smoke.

"Yer wrong, Sin. I can love. It's you who can't love anyone so you force the same thing on me." Said Rin as she crawled back in the corner. Needing to comfort herself another wave of her spiritual pressure was released when she went into her release form.

* * *

Dannnnnng! This is the most I have ever written for this story. My fingers got carried away. Well ya learned a whale of a lot about Rin but there are still some things ya don't know about her. they are funny things too ;) Anyway I told ya this chapter was gunna be an emo one. And so is the beginning of the next one. So if you want to read the next chapters **answer the poll.** Lol leave a review because they motivate me ^_^ bye bye for now


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach -_-

Warning: cursing, some of the characters are OC.

**Grimmjow**: why did it take you so long to update?

**Me**: well it took me three days to choose what direction I want this story to go in, and then it took me two long days to write an awesomely epic eight paged fight scene only to have some retard hack into my laptop and delete all my shit!

**Grimmjow**: Oh…are you mad?

**Me**: no… I'm fuckin pissed off!

**Grimmjow**: Oh well you rewrote it right?

**Me**: no I had to write this filler chapter so my readers wouldn't be pissed off.

**Grimmjow**: sucks for you.

**Me**: -_- I know. Anyway, the rating changed to M. I thank all the people who voted so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter :'(

**Grimmjow:** wait…does that mean I get to have sex?

**Me**: yes…yes it does.

**Grimmjow**: Hell Yeah! On with the story!

_Chapter 8: Yawn fest and Nicknames_

**24 Hours Later**

"Tousen, go retrieve Rin." said Aizen in a commanding voice as he sat on his throne.

"Yes, lord Aizen." replied Tousen who then took his leave.

"Gin,"

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Bring all the espada here within three minutes."

"Yes, Aizen-sama" Gin then quickly flash stepped out the door.

**Gin's POV**

_Ugh, I betta wake Stark up first, then Baraggan considering he walks like a snail. Taday's gunna be a long day. _Then Gin found himself in front of Stark's room. Before he could knock on the door it was opened by Stark. He didn't look so good.

"Wha happened ta ya?" asked Gin. Stark had dark circles under his eyes and looked more tired than usual.

"Couldn't sleep. *yawn* Why are you here?"

"Meeting in two minutes get there now or Aizen will 'ave a fit."

"Ok." Stark said lazily as he sonidoed away. _Well that was easier than I thought. Next stop is Baraggan._

**1 minuet and 32 seconds later**

"Ah, it's nice to see all of you here on time." said Aizen in his I'm-a-god-and-you-will-worship-me voice. He then said,

"Tousen," said man then appeared out of nowhere and said,

"Yes Aizen-sama?"

"Did you retrieve Rin like I asked?"

"Yes Aizen-sama. She is waiting outside."

"Bring her in."

"Yes Aizen-sama." Tousen then flash stepped to the hallway and brought in a wolf. The wolf had white bone armor that looked like white fur, steel gray eyes, black ears on the top of its head along with a black nose and paws, and a bushy tail (Just imagine Grimmjow when he was an adjuchas but as a wolf). It also had a hollow hole in the middle of its chest.

"Why is this adjuchas here?" asked Yammy.

"This _adjuchas _is Rin." said Aizen.

"Ha! Don't tell me. This is her release form?"

"This is her release form, Yammy." said Aizen as he smiled at Rin who looked like she was about to kill someone.

"So that's why she howls!" said Nnoitra like he discovered one of the secrets of the universe.

"HAHAHAHA! That too funny. Hey mutt!" Yammy yelled to Rin. Rin turned her head and looked at him with a blank face and said nothing.

"Why don't you do a trick for us?" he asked. Everyone looked at Rin, who surprisingly didn't jump over the table and claw Yammy's face off. She just turned the rest of her body to Yammy and put up her paw (hand).

"What that's it? That's a lame trick." said Yammy.

"I'm not done yet." said Rin.

"Oh really? What else are you gonna do?" he asked.

"This." said Rin as she stuck up her middle claw (finger) to Yammy.

"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Nnoitra. "She got ya good Yammy!"

"Ya wanna see another _trick_?" asked Rin. Yammy just sucked his teeth and looked away

"Rin," said Aizen.

"Yes, Ai-_Chan_?" Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly. He really hated that nickname.

"How was your time alone?" he asked smiling again. Rin made a blank face again.

"Dreadful." she finally answered. Aizen then asked,

"And why is that?"

"If I tell you you'll have nightmares." Rin said as she walked over to Stark. Aizen once again narrowed his eyes (slightly). When Rin got to where Stark was she put her left paw on his face and said,

"You look like shit."

"*yawn* I know." said Stark as he scratched Rin behind her right ear. Leaning into his touch she asked,

"Did anyone *yawn* important die?"

"No *yawn* just a few low class arrancars."

"Damn, now I feel bad. *yawn* Damit Stark, would ya stop with all this yawning?"

"*yawn* I can't help it. I'm tired."

"Then go *yawn* to sleep!"

"Change back. I need *yawn*a pillow." Rin walked away and laid down between Nnoitra and Harribel and said,

"Not till ya stop *yawn* yawning. Yer contagious." Then Nnoitra yawned.

"*yawn* Aw great! Now look at what ya did!" he said.

"I told ya he was contagious."

"*yawn* what the hell?" said Grimmjow. "Now I got it!"

"hahaha." giggled Gin.

"What's so damn *yawn* funny?" asked Grimmjow while glaring at Gin. Then both Nnoitra and Rin yawned simultaneously, which caused Stark and Tousen to yawn.

"Stop yawning! *yawn*" yelled Nnoitra

"*Yawn* speak for yourself" said Harribel

"*yawn* I'm so tired." said Stark

"Why *yawn* the hell do we keep yawning?!" asked Grimmjow.

"Well, there are many possible reasons as to why we yawn." said Szayel. "One reason can be from arousal, another can be from just watching someone yawn, another can be from just talking about yawning, and then there's just yawning from tiredness and boredom. Some say we yawn to draw in more oxygen or remove a buildup of carbon dioxide *yawn*." Then Yammy, Zommari, Aaroniero and Grimmjow yawned.

"*yawn* Boring!" said Grimmjow.

"Well excuse me! I'm not the one who *yawn* asked!" said Szayel.

"*yawn*" (this one was Ulquiorra X3)

"Haha. Now Ulqui-chan's got it. *yawn*" said Rin. Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched and said,

"My name is Ulqui*yawn*orra. It is not _Ulqui-chan_."

"Awwww, but *yawn* Ulqui-Chan sounds soooooo cute!"

"hahaha." laughed Grimmjow."*yawn* what's wrong _Ulqui-Chan_? Don't you like your new name?"

"*yawn* shut up, trash."

"Hey, only I get ta call him *yawn* Ulqui-Chan! So don't call him that Grimm-Grimm."

"What?! *yawn*" yelled Grimmjow

"hahahaha! She *yawn* called you Grimm-Grimm!" said Nnoitra.

"*yawn* pillow." whined Stark.

"I'm coming! *yawn*" said Rin as she changed back into her original form. She walked back over to her brother, sat on his lap and Stark immediately wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned his head against her upper arm (not in a dirty way. They are brother and sister damit).

"Now, *yawn* where were we?" Rin asked.

"I believe *yawn* ya left off callin Grimmjow, Grimm-Grimm." snickered Gin.

"Oh yeah. *yawn* thanks Ginny." She said while smiling.

"Do you have a nickname *yawn* for everyone?" asked Szayel.

"But, of course!" said Rin "Aizen is Ai-Chan, Gin is Ginny, Tousen is Tou-Chan, Stark is either Stark, lazy ass, bro, or the guy with the sister complex, Lilynette is Lilly or baby girl, Baraggan is Old man B, Harribel is Harri, or bell-Chan, Ulquiorra is Ulqui-Chan, Nnoitra is either *yawn* Noni, stick, spoon, bean pole, or satellite dish, Grimmjow is…"

"WHAT?!" yelled Nnoitra

"What's wrong?" asked Rin

"Stick? Spoon? Bean pole? Satellite dish? WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You don't like your nicknames?"

"NO!"

"Oh…that's unfortunate." said Rin in an emo voice.

"Eh?"

"I just try so hard to come up with these cute and awesome nicknames for you and it turns out that you don't like them." A single tear came down her face as she looked into Nnoitra's eye.

"No...err wait a sec…that's…"

"No, no. It's ok. I understand. Can I at least call you Noni?"

"Tch. Fine." said Nnoitra."

"Yay! I'd give ya a hug but Stark won't let go."

"Then I'll take my hug later." He said. Nnoitra wasn't much of a hugger but if you're a guy and you had the chance to hug a hot girl with an hourglass figure would ya pass it up? I don't think so.

"Kay. Anyway Grimmjow's nicknames are Grimm, Grimmy, Grimm-Grimm, Blue or blueberry, Zommari's nickname is…"

"BLUEBERRY?" yelled Grimmjow

"Yeah. Do you not like blueberry? Do _you _want a hug later too?"

"no…Wait…Yes, yes I do want a hug." He said.

"Ok, now as I was saying Zommari's nickname is Zom-Chan, Szayel's nicknames are Pink flushy-flush, Doc, and Szayel-chan, Aaroniero's nickname is…"

"I have a question." said Szayel.

"What is yer question?"

"Why pink flushy-flush?"

"Because whenever there's a breeze your hair flushes in the wind." She said as she moved her hands outward on the sides of her face and moved her fingertips up and down as if she were trying to fly.

"That makes no sense. Hair cannot flush."

"Well it makes perfect sense ta me. Aaroniero your nickname is Aaro-chan, and Yammy's nickname is turd. Case closed."

"And your nickname is Mutt." said Yammy.

"My other nicknames are Rinny, Crazy girl, and _Zero._" Rin knew calling herself zero would piss off Yammy. And it did.

"Tch. Well at least I don't have fleas." He said.

"Ya know, you reeaaaly piss me off." She said looking directly at him.

"Do I?"

"Yes very much actually. Oh I have an idea, since you want to be zero so badly why don't you fight me? The winner is the true zero and the loser has to be espada number ten."

"You're on! There's no way I'm gonna lose to a mangy mutt like you." Yammy spat.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said with a smirk on her face." Hey Ai-Chan is this fight ok with you?"

"I don't see why not. It sounds very interesting. It will take place outside away from Las Noches." said Aizen.

"Yay! See ya in ten minutes Yammy Llargo." With that Rin with Stark attached to her sonidoed away.

* * *

Me: well that's it for now. Like I said I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please review and i'll update ASAP


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I do not make a profit from this story.

Me: hey Rin, ya ready ta kick Yammy's ass?

Rin: Hell Yeah! That turd is going down

Me: ya know I got a review that said to follow the three n's of the best beating-ups ever. Do ya know what they are?

Rin: nope. Tell me

Me: No chance, No mercy, No soft blows

Rin: who wrote that review?

Me: the lovely Valerie Michaelis

Rin: I like that review. Thank you Valerie Michaelis! Now I'll kick Turd's ass extra hard XD

Me: haha Hell Yeah! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Rin do the warnings.

Rin: kay. Warnings: cursing, violence, blood, OOCness, and a pissed off Yammy.

Me: beware the pissed off Yammy. Lol on with the story X3

_Chapter 9: Proof_

"Yay! See ya in ten minutes Yammy Llargo." With that Rin with Stark attached to her sonidoed away. Then about five seconds later she poked her head back into the room and said,

"Szayel-Chan."

"Yes Rin?"

"Can ya do me a favor?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Ok, can ya make a device so my spiritual pressure doesn't kill the lot of ya?"

"Already done."

"Really?"

"Well, after what happened yesterday I thought it would be best if your reiatsu did not kill all of us."

"Awesome! I owe ya one Szayel."

"That you do." He said. Then Rin turned her head to Aizen and said,

"Ai-Chan."

"Yes, Rin?"

"I just wanted to know if my _den_ is still there." Aizen then sighed and said,

"Yes Rin your _room_ is still there."

"Thank you~" she said in a sing-song voice. "Yammy! You, outside by the main entrance of Las Noches in nine minutes and fifty-three seconds. Be there or yer a square." Then she left for the second time. Then Gin shouted,

"Rin, it's be there or be square! Not yer a square!" then everyone herd her yell back in the distance,

"Same thing!" Gin just chuckled while Aizen shook his head. Aizen then stood up and said,

"Well Yammy you have an appointment soon and I assume the rest of you are going to watch so I guess this meeting is over." Aizen then got up and left with Gin and Tousen following him. After they left Yammy got up and stormed out of the room leaving the other espada behind. Soon after him Nnoitra jumped out of his seat and said,

"Well? Are we all gunna sit 'ere like fools or are we gunna watch Rin kick Yammy's ass?" all the espada looked at each other then got up and went outside to the main entrance.

**Rin's POV**

While carrying a very heavy Stark I walked down the very white halls of Las Noches to said man's room. When I finally got there I yelled,

"LILLY!" said girl then opened the door and said,

"Yeah?"

"Come with me. I'll explain on the way."

"Ok, but where are we going?" she asked.

"I'll explain on the way. Right now I need ya to grab Starks legs so we can get going, there's not a lot of time." Lilynette then grabbed Starks legs and nodded at me signaling that it was ok to move. As we darted through the hallway I started to explain.

"Ok so what had happen was, Yammy pissed me off and then I pissed him off and in like six minutes we're gunna fight to see who gets to be the real zero espada. Ya get it?"

"Yup. Now where are we going?" she asked.

"Right here I said." We stopped in front of the wall that's at the end of the hallway. Then Lilynette said,

"But there's nothing here."

"That's what you think. Follow me." I said as I walked through the wall.

"Ah, just the way I left it." I said as we reached our destination.

"Whoa. Where are we?" asked Lilynette as she looked around. We were in a spacious hallway with white walls and a gold trim at the top of them. To our left was a kitchen that had white walls with a gold trim. All the kitchen where was silver and the countertop was made so it was half of a circle with one end connecting to the wall and the other end left open so that you walk in. the whole counter top was painted blue with and exception of the very top part of it which was white. On top of the countertop was a silver sink to the left and all the way to the right between where the countertop was connected to the wall and the rest of it sat a silver stovetop with black knobs. Behind the counter top was a stainless steel refrigerator, a silver oven with black knobs to its right, a silver microwave about three feet above it, and white cabinets on the left of the microwave and oven. Also in the kitchen was a rectangular glass dining table with six black chairs surrounding it. Moving past the kitchen we were now in what appeared to be the living room.

"We're in my apartment, house, room thingy." I finally answered. We then threw Stark down on a black sofa and sat down on either side of him.

"Whew, what has Stark been eating?" I asked Lilynette. She just shook her head and said,

"I don't know but whatever it is he better stop eating it." As we laughed Stark stirred in his sleep and woke up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Me and Lilly carried yer heavy ass back to my room." I said. Stark then looked around the room. He saw white walls with a gold trim; a black wooden table in front of us, two blue lamps on both sides of the couch we were sitting on, to our left was a black loveseat, and past the wooden table was a black wooden entertainment center.

"Oh. Why do you have an entertainment center?" asked Stark as he grabbed the soft blue, gold and black pillow next to him.

"Uhhh...long story. I'll tell ya later but right now me and Yammy are gunna have a fight to see who gets to be the zero espada, so we have to hurry up." I said as I went in the hallway and opened the closet. As I walked inside I heard Lily behind me.

"What's in here?" she asked.

"All of my clothes and stuff." I answered as I started to unwrapped the bandages covering my breast.

"Close the door please." I said and Lilynette complied. After I unwrapped the bandages I opened one of the black drawers and pulled out a black bra. After putting it on I rewrapped the bandages over it.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lilynette.

"Well if there's an accident while I'm fighting we wouldn't everyone to see my cleavage now would we?" I asked while tickling her. He started giggling and shook her head no.

"Ok then. Let's go, we only have three minutes and thirty-three seconds." She nodded her head and opened the closet door. As we walked out I went back in my walk-in closet and grabbed one of the many black hair ties I kept hidden around my house.

"Stark, let's go!" I yelled as I put my hair up in a sloppy bun and walked towards the hidden door.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

"To the main entrance of Las Noches."

"Ok." He said while covering his yawn

"Don't you start that again." I said while putting Lily on my back.

"Sorry." He said. Walking through the wall and appearing back in the very white hallways of Las Noches I said,

"Hold on tight Lily." Lilynette squealed in delight and wrapped her arms tighter around my neck as I held her legs.

"Ready Stark?" Stark nodded his head and we sonidoed to the main entrance.

**One minute and three seconds later**

When we reached the main entrance of Las Noches we saw a whole bunch of people sitting on the steps. On the steppes were all the other espada with an exception of Yammy who was standing in the sand, some arrancar that I have never seen, Gin, Tousen, and Aizen.

"Awww, did you guys come all the way over here to watch me fight?" I asked gaining everyone's attention. "I'm flattered." I said while putting my right hand on my heart.

"Ya should be! It's like a fuckin' oven out 'ere!" said Nnoitra as he walked towards me. I put Lilynette down and she went to sit on the steps dragging Stark with her.

"Aww, I'm sorry." I said as I hugged him. When I let go I looked up at him, smiled, and said,

"But look on the Brightside ya got that hug I promised ya and ya got that spoon on yer head ta block the sun." anyone listing started to laugh and before Nnoitra could yell at me I sonidoed out in the sand where Yammy was. It was time to kick some ass.

**Normal POV**

Rin sonidoed down to where Yammy was standing. They were about 120 yards away from Las Noches. Rin the yelled,

"YO, AIZEN! ARE WE A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY?" then she put her hand around her ear to hear everyone yell,

"YES!"

"I'M JUST MAKIN' SURE!" she yelled.

"JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. Rin then yelled

"OI, DO NOT…YELL AT ME!" no one responded. She then whispered to herself,

"That's more like it." Yammy still staring at her intensely finally said,

"Are you ready, mutt?"

"Gimme a sec would ya?" said Rin as she did a split and started to stretch (you know basic arm stretches like holding one arm behind your head and holding it with the other; putting your left arm across your body while holding with your right arm. Think back to your gym class lol).

"What the hell are you doing!?" asked Yammy

"I'm stretching. What does it look like I'm doing?" asked Rin

**Back at the stairs**

"What is she doing?" asked Grimmjow

"She's stretching, duh." answered Lilynette.

"Why?" asked Harribel.

"She's not that flexible so in order to move the way she wants she has to stretch first." said Stark.

"She also does it to avoid getting cramps." added Lilynette.

"I can't hear what their sayin'." said Nnoitra.

"Don't worry, I put a micro sized microphone on Yammy so we would be able to hear them through this speaker." said Szayel as he pointer to the medium sized speaker next to him.

"Well what are ya waitin' fer? Turn the damn thing on!" yelled Nnoitra. Szayel just rolled his eyes and flipped the switch on the speaker. They then herd Yammy say,

'What the hell are you doing?'

'I'm stretching. What does it look like I'm doing?'

'Are you trying to aggravate me?' he asked.

'No.' said Rin as the sound of bones popping came through the speaker. 'Ok. I'm ready.'

**Back in the sand**

"Ok. I'm ready." said Rin as she cracked her knuckles. Drawing his sword Yammy said,

"It's about time! Draw your sword!"

"Eh?" said Rin while tilting her head to the side.

"I said draw your sword!" Yammy boomed.

"Oh, I don't fight with my zanpakutō unless it's like the end of the world and all hell breaks loose." she said. Yammy looked at her with that 'you've got to be kidding me' look and stood there with his mouth agape. Not even bothering to question her he shook his head and said,

"Let's just get this over with so I can be zero." Rin just stood there and smirked at him.

**Back at the stairs**

"What is she waitin' fer?" asked Nnoitra as they stared and Yammy and Rin waiting for someone to attack.

"Rin never makes the first move unless she's going for the kill." said Stark.

"Why?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because she likes to read her enemies movements before she destroys them." said Lilynette

"Rin can be a bit of a sadist while fighting." added Stark

"oh." said Grimmjow.

**Back in the sand**

Yammy must have been tired of waiting because he started to charge at her sword in hand, while yelling out a battle cry. Right before hid blade could pierce Rin's left shoulder she stepped to her right and Yammy ran passed her. Before he could even comprehend what happened, Rin roundhouse kicked him in the back of his head. He almost fell but then Rin sonidoed in front of him and kneed him in the gut causing him to double over in pain.

"Is that it?" asked Rin as Yammy tried not to empty the contents of his stomach. When he regain his composure he grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter and started swinging his blade down at her repeatedly. While blocking each attack Rin drew her claws and then did a backflip so there would be some space between them. Landing on all fours she darted towards Yammy and scratched his face leaving four gashes on his left cheek. She then ran passed him again, and, again, and again when she finally came to a stop.

Yammy now had gashes on both of his legs and his right arm. He was painting heavily due to the fact that he couldn't keep up with Rin's speed.

"This isn't any fun. I wanna take a nap now *yawn*." said Rin while covering her yawn.

"You cocky mutt. I'll put you in your place!" shouted Yammy as he sonidoed behind Rin. Right be Rin could evade the attack Yammy sword cut her calf. Looking at the cut Rin said,

"Hit me once, shame on you." In that instance Rin was directly in front of Yammy. Doing a series of right hooks and left jabs she knocked him out with an uppercut. Yammy then landed on his back with an 'oof'.

"HEY DID I WIN?" yelled Rin

"N-no…*cough cough*." said Yammy as he got up.

"What? Ya still got some fight left in ya? Ok bring it! "

"Be Enraged!" He yelled. All of a sudden all the sand around him picked up and surrounded him. Suddenly Yammy's spiritual pressure spiked up. When the sand finally stopped Yammy got big…well, bigger than he already was. He looks like a monster. He has two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face so it looks like it's actually his lower jaw. He has large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso. He also has a bony tail club. On each leg he has three large toes. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms, and large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows.

Yammy started chuckling when he looked at Rin's face. Her mouth was slightly open and she had that 'omg' face on. When Yammy started laughing Rin finally spoke,

"Daaaaymn, you really are a turd!"

**Back at the stairs**

'Daaaaymn, you really are a turd!'

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone laughed at Rin's comment.

'Yer like a giant turd, caterpillar thingy with elephant feet!' she said (that's a pretty good description if ya ask me XD).

"HAHAHAHAHA…..S-stark…HAHA..y-yer sister is c-crazy! HAHAHAHAHA!" said Nnoitra through his laughter.

"Ha, who are you telling?" responded Stark

"H-how does she come up w-with these ridiculous names?!" asked Szayel.

"I don't know. Ask her after the fight." said Stark.

"Hehe, Yammy looks pissed!" said Lilynette.

"I thought that was a bad thing." said Ulquiorra

"Why's that?" asked Grimmjow.

"When he is in his release form and gets mad, doesn't he go into his enraged form?" he said.

"Shit, I fergot 'bout that." said Nnoitra.

"That's ok." said Lilynette

"Huh? How's that ok?" asked Grimmjow.

"Rin's getting pumped! Right Stark?" said Lilynette

"Yeah, her body language says so." said Stark. "Lily, you think she's going to use one or two?"

"Two! That way she'll be faster and stronger than she would be if she uses one!" she said.

"That's what I was thinking." said Stark

"What do you mean one, or two?" asked Szayel

"Hehe, you'll see." said Lilynette. Everyone gave Stark and Lilynette confused stares, but then looked back at Rin and Yammy as Yammy spoke."

**Back in the sand**

"You keep talking shit, it'll only make me win faster!" said Yammy

"Really? Cuz I'm pretty sure I'm gunna kick yer giant. turd. ass!" said Rin as she disappeared.

"Huh?" said Yammy as he looked everywhere for Rin. Little did he know that she was actually sitting on his head.

"Where did that little freak go?!" said Yammy. He was getting tired of looking for Rin and it was starting to make him angry. When he looked at the stairs he saw everyone waving at him. Some were even laughing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU WAVING AT?" he yelled. They all just laughed more.

**Stark's POV**

_What is wrong with Rin? I don't remember her being this crazy. Well, at least she's having fun, sitting Indian style up there on Yammy's head waving at us. I should wave back. Oh, she's getting up, and she's…doing the Macarena. Why is she doing the Macarena on Yammy's head? How does he not feel that? I'm not even going to ask any more. The answers probably stupid anyway. One little two little three Macarena, four little five little six Macarena, seven little eight little nine Macarena, aaaaay Macarena! And then she does the little jump and turns her back to us…Oh, I think Yammy feels her. Yup he definitely feels her._

**Normal POV in the sand**

Yammy feels a little jump on his head and looks up. He sees Rin with her hands on her hips moving in a circular motion. You thought he was pissed before? Well he's definitely pissed now.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yells as he shakes his head throwing Rin off balance. Before she falls she jumps off with her back facing Yammy. Yammy seeing this as a golden opportunity opens his mouth and charges his red cero. Right before Rin could evade his attack Yammy's massive cero hit her back.

**Rin's POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Why is his cero so dame big? Did that come out of his mouth? Jesus Christ no wonder his mouth is so big. I gotta evade this….FUUUUUUUUCK! My baaacck! It hurts like hell! Damn I'm hit. I'm face first in the sand. It doesn't taste very good. I gotta get up. I gotta get up…ah ow ow ow ow ow, my baaacck. It fuckin hurts. Ah, he's coming, I gotta move. I'll crawl if I have to…he's here…Fuuuuuuuuck! Is he stepping on me! No one fuckin' steps on me! I'm fuckin' Rin Coyote __and no one fuckin' steps on me!"_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? HUH? WHO THE FUCK IS LAUGHING NOW?!"

_Is he laughing at me? No one laughs at me like that. *cough cough* argh, is that blood? Fuck! He wanna laugh about somethin'? I'll give him something to laugh about!_

**Normal POV**

After Rin took a cero to the back she fell face first in the sand. Her bandages were burnt and were falling off (It's a good thing she put that bra on). She made several attempts to get up but each time she fell. Yammy then went over to her and started to step on her with his giant elephant-like feet.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? HUH? WHO THE FUCK IS LAUGHING NOW?!" he said. Noticing that Rin wasn't moving he stopped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! I'M THE REAL ZERO ESPADA!" he said. Rin then managed to lie on her back which caused her excruciating pain.

"*cough cough* H-hey Yammy." She painted out.

"Huh?" he said as he looked at her. She held up her hand and made a gun with her fingers. A black cero started to charge fast. Then she said,

"BAM" she released her cero and hit Yammy in the face causing him to fall over. Using this to her advantage she started to get up.

"Arrrgggh!" she yelled out in pain. Finally standing up she cracked her spine back in place and let out another scream of pain. As she painted she Yelled out,

"H-HEY S-STARK, ONE O-OR TWO?!"

"TWO!" He yelled back.

"NUMBUH TWO C-COMIN UP!" She yelled. Then the sand around her picked up and her spiritual pressure spiked up. When the sand finally went down Rin was revealed. She had white wolf ears that were black at the very tip of them, pearly white fangs, and white fur vest that was black at the bottom. Losing her hair tie her hair now hung down flowing with the occasional breeze. Coveting her chest was white bone armor that looked like her bandages. Covering her lower half were white fur shorts that stopped mid-thigh. And behind her was a furry white wolf tail that was black at the very tip like her ears. Her claws were black and the bandages that were around her feet were now black army boots.

Yammy, who finally got up looked at her and hung his mouth open. Rin then grinned and said,

"Hit me twice, shame on me." In that instance she sonidoed faster than anyone could comprehend and punched all of Yammy's legs causing him to collapse. When he tried to get up he couldn't even move his legs.

"What the fuck?!" he said. Rin chuckled before she said,

"Don't even try. I hit the pressure points in yer legs rendering them useless."

"Shit!" he said.

"Shit is right." She said as she sonidoed in front of his face. She then roundhouse kicked him in his jaw which caused him to fall on his side. Rin sonidoed again but this time she was on the top of his head. By pulling on his two large purplish-gray head coverings she caused him to scream out in pain. Almost ripping them out completely she stopped and said,

"So that does hurt."

"You mother fucking freak!" said Yammy as he lifted his tail to hit her. Sadly for him Rin caught his tail with both of hands and flipped Yammy's enormous body over her head causing him to land face first in the sand. Once again she sonidoed in front of his face and said,

"Good night." Then _BAM _she punched him fight between the eyes knocking him out. She started to walk away but then she said,

"Oops. I almost fergot." She sonidoed behind him and kicked him in the ass.

" Haha, I told you I was gunna kick yer ass! But look on the Brightside, Ya got yer proof" she said to the unconscious Yammy. She then sonidoed to the stairs.

* * *

Well, I'll end it here. Schools about to start again so don't expect an update every week I'll try to update every Friday if I can but if I can't then I'll do it on the following Wednesday. Was the fight scene good? I don't know. Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. I'll update when I can so bye~bye fer now ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: *peaks from behind a wall* is it safe to come out yet?

Rin: yeah let's go

Me: ok. Merry Christmas everyone! XD

Rin: YAY! Were back from what felt like over 9 Tousen years!

Me: I see what ya did there hehe. Anyway I'm really sorry this chapter took soooo long to come out T^T DON'T BE ANGRY! I was dealing with a lot of stress, emotional pain, physical pain, and psychological pain.

Rin: But the good thing is that we're back ^_^

Me: yup. I thank anyone who reviewed, fav, and alerted this story. I also thank all of you who are still reading it. It means a whale of a lot to me anyway you should know the warnings for this story and that I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Rin: please enjoy this chapter \(^.^)/

_Chapter 10: dance lessons_

**Back at the stairs**

"Damn it's hot out here!" Rin yelled. She received a bunch of cheers and clapping. Holding up her hands she said,

"Alright, alright. Settle down, I have an announcement." she said. Once everyone settled down she cleared her voice and said,

"I am Rin Coyote. I am the one and **only **zero espada and if anyone has a problem with that speak now so I can kick yer ass." Everyone stayed quiet.

"No one? What about you sir?" she said as she pointed at the blond arrancar next to Nnoitra.

"Huh? Me? N-no…I-I don't…"

"Yeah Tesla, Ya look like ya wanna fight her if ya ask Me." said Nnoitra grinning down at him.

"What? N-no master Nnoitra...I-I…" stuttered Tesla.

"Nnoitra stop. Yer really startin' ta scare him." said Rin as she walked over to Tesla.

"What? He's my Fracción, I can scare 'em if I want." said Nnoitra. Completely ignoring him Rin stood in front of Tesla and said,

"Hi, what's yer name?"

"T-Tesla Lindocruz." He said as a blush appeared on his face. Rin stared at him for a while but her gaze softened as she said,

"Awwwww, he's sooooooo cuuuute! Yer nickname is Teddy!"

"Why Teddy?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because he's so cute and innocent looking, like a little teddy bear." she said while petting Tesla on the head making him blush more.

"RIIIIIIIIIN!" yelled Lilynette as she went in for a hug only to be stopped by Rin who put both hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong" asked Lilynette as she tilted her head to the side.

"My back hurts like hell, so until it feels better no more bone crushing hugs kay?"

"Kay." She said as she gave Rin a 'normal' hug.

"Hey Szayel." said Rin.

"Yes?"

"I'll stop by your lab for an x-ray later." She said.

"Alright. Oh and before I forget, what was that strange dance you were doing on Yammy's head?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the Macarena!" she said happily. "Let's go inside so I can teach it to you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me. We are all going inside so we can all learn how to do the Macarena!" Said Rin as she gathered everyone and pushed them inside (everyone except for Aizen, Tousen, and Gin. They left after Rin's speech.)

"What the hell!" yelled Grimmjow. "I am NOT doing that dance!"

"Oh, yes you are. You all are, and yer gunna like it too." said Rin with a toothy grin on her face. "Plus I don't know who these other arrancar are and would like to know who the hell they are."

"Couldn't you just ask?" yelled a short arrancar with a bulky helmet similar in shape to a hammerhead shark with bandages wrapped around where his right eye should be. He also has silverish gray hair and square-like teeth that are similar to that of a shark.

"I could have but that wouldn't be fun." Rin simply said "Now spread out arms length away from each other!" they were now inside and were standing in the entrance room (you know when you first walk in there's like a big entrance room? I'm talking about that). No one moved. They all just looked at Rin with faces that said 'is this girl serious?.'

"Don't look at me like that. This dance is fun and if ya don't do it then yer a square! No one likes squares." she said. Everyone muttered and sighed as the lifted their arms to make sure they weren't too close to each other.

"Good. Now just follow my lead." She said. "Right arm out palm down then left arm out palm down." Everyone followed her lead and waited for the next step.

"Right palm up then left palm up." Everyone followed.

"Now put your right hand on the inside of your left elbow then put your left hand on the inside of your right elbow. Like a genie."

"What's a genie?" asked Nnoitra.

"A magical spirit that's trapped in a magical lamp for all eternity and grants its master three wishes."

"How is that possible? No one can grant…"

"Shut up Szayel and pay attention!" said Rin. "Put your right hand on the right side of your head just above your ear then do the same with yer left hand but on the left side of your head. Now put yer Right hand on your left hip and your left hand on your right hip." Everyone was doing good.

"Now put yer right hand on your right hip and yer left hand on the left hip. Finally you move your hips in a circular motion or as I like to call it . . . the hip swivel!" yelled Rin as she moved her hips in a circular motion.

"I like this dance!" said Nnoitra with a shit eating grin on his face.

**23 minutes later**

"One little two little three Macarena, four little five little six Macarena, seven little eight little nine Macarena, aaaaay Macarena!" sang everyone.

"See? I told you this dance was fun!" said Rin happily. While they were dancing Rin learned the name of every arrancar that was a fraction member, but the one who really caught her interest was Ggio Vega. He was fun to be around. Sure he was a bit cocky and a little arrogant but Rin saw him as a little brother and a good friend.

"Alright, I'm tired now." said Rin while leaning on Ggio for support.

"Me too." He said while catching his breath.

"Ugh, I'll talk to ya later Saber. I gotta get an x-ray and get some sleep." said Rin to Ggio.

"Later Rin."

"Goodnight everyone." She said as everyone started to leave. In return she received some goodnights and grunts.

"Oh, Grimm, Nnoi!"

"Huh?" the both said.

"Train with me tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure." said Grimmjow while Nnoitra said,

"Any day of the week."

"Cool. Come on Szayel. I still need that x-ray" she said.

"Alright, but I see no point in getting an x-ray when the pain should be gone in the morning." said Szayel.

"Well if yer gunna whine about it just give me some pain relievers."

"I thought you'd never ask." He said while shoving a small bottle of pain relievers in her hands. "Goodnight."

"That sly bastard." mumbled Rin while shaking her head.

"Goodnight Rin" said Lilynette as she dragged a sleeping Stark to their room

"Night Lily."

* * *

Well this was a short and boring chapter :/ well I thought it was. If the next chapter for this story isn't out within a week and a half pm me. I don't care if yer like 'Yo! Where the next chapter at?' just no death threats please ^^; any way Happy holidays and Happy New Year if I don't update in time for it. Don't forget to Review please.


	11. AN

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. A lot of traumatic things have happened. My uncle and my great uncle passed away, I lost a lot of friends, and my allergy pills gave me suicidal thoughts (says my doctor) which caused me to attempt suicide.

My doctor put me on suicide watch for a while and I couldn't really do anything. BUT, I have been talking to NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast! I think of her as one of my friends and like my awesome big sister because… she's awesome. Lol she made me feel better when I had no one to talk to (even though she didn't know any of this until now). I also talked to briar black death rose, (who I also think of as a friend) a little before shit hit the fan.

Anyway I will be updating soon! Just give me one more week! I got out of school on Friday and now I just have to go back to take my global history regents. For those of you who live in New York or any other state that has to take regents, you know that if you don't pass the global history regents you can't graduate from high school. I would really like to graduate.

I'll talk to you guys in a week and if any of you are having any problems or you just want someone to talk to I'm always here. You can pm me and we'll talk there or we can talk on facebook ;D I'm all for making new friends because I don't really have any real friends :/

Yup. I am a loser… lol bye~bye


End file.
